


Melting popsicle

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko is a fucking tease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Or maybe popsicle melting plot ?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Summer Vacation, Too many innuendos I swear, too much teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: “The ice is melting...” Haruki manages to comment briefly, staring down, eyes lingering way lower than the cold and sweet water coating his fingers.Akihiko chuckles, drinking in the beautiful sight of the aroused man.“Let's not let it go to waste then.”Or: Akihiko and Haruki get to enjoy their little break on the beach in their own way
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Melting popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I did it again...
> 
> For [Trish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukji/pseuds/harukji) who made me drool over her Akiharu Beach fanart (you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/HarukiIrl/status/1294686145712881664))
> 
> I blame you for it ah ah (just kiddin', I owe you this fic, thanks for the food xD)
> 
> And a huge bear hug to my partner in crime, Stillnotovermylordsixth (ILY <3) who helped me with her precious feedback and gave me the confidence to not throw my draft in the trash lol
> 
> Now, may you enjoy your read !

“Did you just take a picture ?”

Haruki is eyeing him with one suspicious raised eyebrow.

The tip of his tongue laps at the blue popsicle's dripping edge carefully, lips already glossy and colored from the melted ice and almost shimmering under the heating sun of the beach.

Akihiko fights the urge to wipe that sweetness off of his boyfriend's mouth with a thumb to taste it on his own tongue but instead he presses it to lock his phone with a smug smile.

“Already saved. Ready to pull it off as good leverage if anything happens.”

He's lying. That thing will never get out of his phone. Every single picture he manages to take from him serves as a lucky charm for his bad days and stressing periods before a contest. Not that he would admit it.

Haruki scowls and points his ice stick at Akihiko.

“First, you're a jerk. And secondly, you're starting to get a sunburn on your face.”

More like a blush actually, thinks Akihiko, but well, he won't argue because that's pretty funny coming from someone who tried to cover his hickeys with sunscreen in hope to make them disappear. Breaking news: it didn't work.

And even if it worked, Akihiko would be all dedicated to make them again, once getting Haruki pinned on the bed and squirming under his pressing weight, lips tracing his collarbone with half-restrained thirst.

Just thinking about it sends arousal between his legs and he groans internally for having the self-control of a virgin teenager.

Sea, sex and sun. In his head, that was the initial plan.

This summer trip to the beach would've been perfect if they didn't have to share a room with the younger ones, who're currently playing in the waves like happy puppies.

Blame it on their last-minute decision. No intimacy whatsoever, only unbearable torture to stare at your boyfriend half-naked, getting his skin more kissed by the sun than yourself. Hooray.

Akihiko hides his discomfort by leaning forward, reaching for the popsicle with his mouth wide open but Haruki immediately takes it out of his range.

“Ah ! That's mine !” He says with a small childish pout.

“You could share a bit.”

Haruki's eyes narrow and his head tilts to the left in a puzzled expression.

“You said you didn't want one back at the stand.”

Akihiko is actually scanning all the great remarks popping in his brain and ready to burst out of his mouth, each one of them ambiguous enough to throw Haruki into a funny embarrassing mess. The tentation is too strong to ignore.

“I'm always a sucker for dripping sticks.” He discloses in a low voice, only for the other blond to hear. And while he witnesses his boyfriend's eyes growing wide, he makes a show of dropping his gaze slowly from the popsicle to Haruki's crotch.

As expected, Haruki's face goes red enough to call for the firemen and his free hand flies up to cover Akihiko's mouth.

“W-We're in public for God's sake ! You horny disaster !”

Based on his tone and the way he's discreetly shifting from one leg to another, Akihiko can conclude he won't have to be so convaincing to finally shatter Haruki's walls of patience. It doesn't fail to boost his ego and fuel his determination.

He pushes his luck again by licking the palm silencing him, eyes locking into Haruki's in a wordless request.

Haruki falters.

_Crumbles_ in place.

He bites on his lower lip and a shiver lifts up the hair on his arms.

The last remains of fake offense melt like snow under the sun, replaced by a look of desperate longing. His hand, mildly damp, drops from Akihiko's face and the other one, holding the popsicle, rises up in offering.

Akihiko grins as he slowly lowers his head. His pierced tongue glides on the length of the ice, green eyes still hightly focused on the hazel of his counterpart's.

This gaze seems to hold a whole set of nice promises.

Haruki sucks a breath in and his blood runs south.

“Where ?...” He whispers.

The tongue stills, metal bud glinting in the light, before it gives one last gentle brush on the tip.

“Behind the lifeguards' house.”

As soon as they're turning around the corner, Haruki is pushed against the wall, one calloused hand already sliding up his inner thigh and a weak and needy moan escapes his lips.

“The ice is melting...” He manages to comment briefly, staring down, eyes lingering way lower than the cold and sweet water coating his fingers.

Akihiko chuckles, drinking in the beautiful sight of the aroused man.

“Let's not let it go to waste then.”

One hand wraps around the half-melted stick, pulling it out of Haruki's hold. He proceeds to lick the sugary mess off of his lover's skin, purposely sucking on the tip of his index as a bonus treatment. Haruki mellows and he pushes his hips slightly forward as Akihiko's other hand finally reaches the bulge tensing the fabric of his swimming trunks.

His arms wind around Akihiko's neck and he chases after his lips, eyes fluttering close in anticipation. But he lets out a muffled surprised cry and they snap his eyes open again when a freezing sensation spreads into his mouth instead of a burning tongue.

Akihiko's face moves closer to his ear while sinking the ice block deeper and Haruki can't help but indulge in the gesture.

“Not so fast, Haru. Gotta finish with this first~”

A warm breath brushes his earshell, lifting the small hair on his neck but he manages to shot Akihiko a sideway look of defiance nonetheless.

He does his best to suck on the blue popsicle but Akihiko seems to enjoy making him whine by increasing the grip on his erection better than anything.

His boyfriend's tendency to tease him seems impossible to be repressed and it sometimes awakens Haruki's sleeping pride.

Giving in or not, it's a choice only for him to make. He can be the winner on both ends, it's only a matter of perspective. Besides, he kinda loves getting spoiled...

But today he wants to split the difference for a change. Even though he's obediently playing along with that ice melting game, he makes his point by spreading Akihiko's legs with his own before rubbing it fiercely against his hard-on.

Akihiko grunts and his head dips down to bite hungrily at the skin right above his collarbone.

It will add another mark to the collection and Haruki starts considering buying some fondation to hide the evidence of their making out sessions. And as much as he likes them, the mosquito justification isn't swallowed by anyone anymore. Well, Akihiko is one hell of a persistent mosquito indeed. One of the kind who won't leave you in peace until they got a taste of your skin, keeping you up all night if needed.

Haruki shudders as sharp teeth nibble the bruise before tracing their way up to his jaw with a thin trail of saliva. He knows Akihiko is aiming for his neck next. So he tilts his head to the side in offering and the dance begins.

Mouth closing around his throat.

One hand fisting the short hair at the back of Akihiko's head. The other one leaving kitty-scratches on the broad chest.

Full bodies press together and start grinding against each other's in a slow tango.

Pattern.

He can feel his heartbeat pulsing at the places where Akihiko's lip piercing is exploring, cold metal already warmed up by his body temperature. His eyes close and he hums contently around the popsicle which starts to paint sweet trails of slick on his chin.

A bold hand slides into his pants and almost combusts all of his senses, tearing a wet moan from his mouth.

As if the amount of skin touching wasn't enough already, Akihiko suddenly lets go of the wooden stick to grab one of Haruki's asscheek under the fabric of his pants, a possessive growl echoing in the back on his throat which ends up resonating against Haruki's neck. Akihiko grips tighter, hand full of flesh and a wave of pleasure washes over all of Haruki's body, making him sink his teeth on the popsicle.

The ice breaks, blue crysals falling between their chests.

Patience melts away at once and it sets a 'game over' flag upon Haruki's head.

The drummer's head ducks down. He starts licking a path to his lover's waistband, purposely passing by a nipple, an arousing mix of sweat, sea salt and blue raspberry spreading on his tongue like holy nectar.

Haruki bends over the wall like a bow. His knees threaten to give away under the overwhelming lust but thankfully, he's immediately pinned back on the wall by Akihiko's strong hands on his hipbones.

It's only then that Haruki notices Akihiko had already dropped on his knees and their eyes lock as fingers hook on the waistband.

Small tug. Pupils going wide with irrepressible envy.

Fuck.

 _That_ popsicle seems so appealing to Akihiko that he's currently bitting his lip over it and it's driving Haruki insane.

So he thrusts his hips forward as the last remnant of his clothes his pulled down mid-thighs, revealing his throbbing member.

And Akihiko smirks.

That asshole.

 _He's up to something_. Haruki is sure of it.

He's proven right when that fellow proceeds to lick everywhere except the most awaiting part. Inner thigh, groin, above his pubic hair and even past his balls, his nose slightly touching his length in torture.

Haruki clenches his teeth around what's left of the ice, swallowing it in one go.

“You... Cheeky bastard... ugh...” He manages to scold, fingers curling against the wall, the stick finally removed from its ice and hanging at the corner of his mouth.

Akihiko stops his little teasing and a satisfied smile spreads on his face.

“Told you you had to finish with your own treat first. Maybe you should've shared after all ? But you aaaaalways want it all for yourself. Greedy Haru.”

A snort cuts Haruki's panting state and he tilts his head to the side while his hands come cupping both of Akihiko's cheeks, holding it up.

“Care to teach me how you're _so_ good at it or are you planning on boring the hell out of me with your rambling talk again ? May I buy another popsicle to shut you down ?”

The way his boyfriend's eyes widen in surprise is such a delight Haruki has to supress a laugh.

_See. I too, know how to push your buttons._

And Haruki knows he will finally have what he's craving for when Akihiko frowns, eyes glinting in challenge. One second later, his lips part and his cheek brushes against the softness of his cock, earning a long and relieved sigh coming from the deepest of Haruki's chest.

Haruki's eyes fall shut and his ears pick on the distant sound of the waves crashing on the sand. He chooses to focus on this to keep himself from letting go of all his inhibitions. They're still technically in public, even if they're hiding...

When the familiar sensation of hot wetness spreads around his erection, Haruki's breath catches in his throat and his head falls back against the wall at the same time.

The stick fall from his open mouth and he immediately misses the possibility to bite on it because he knows how it's hard for him not to be vocal during sex when it comes to Akihiko.

Each one of his defensive walls falls down with a new sweep of tongue – God bless that piercing – and Haruki can already feel his orgasm building up in his lower stomach.

“Ah.. Aki...” He pants, one hand reaching for the drummer's hair to fist it. “S-Slow down a bit !”

His eyes catch green and Akihiko finally back off, smirking.

“Wouldn't that be a shame to let it melt though ?”

“I'm not a goddamn ice-crea-- Fuck !”

He's cut off by a teasing lick on the tip of his leaking cock and his fingers dig into Akihiko's scalp in reflex while the other hand surges up to cover his mouth just in time to stiffle an embarrassing gasp.

And then, Akihiko goes wild.

One hand circles at the base and starts to pull while his mouth works the length with a matching pace shattering Haruki's thoughts.

And he comes undone in less than three minutes, stars exploding behind his eyes, teeth diging on his own fist to muffle his lewd voice while the other is still holding on Akihiko's hair like dear life.

His eyes are blurred by tears and his brain is so drowned in bliss he doesn't register the wet lips against his own right away. But he open his mouth anyway, and their tongues blend the tastes of raspberry with his own release in a sinful, intoxicating kiss.

Haruki's mind is still floating on cloud nine when fingers are making their way on his lower back, sliding down his spine with conquering intent.

He turns his head to break the kiss, panting hard within the tight space separating them.

“Aki...” He whimpers softly, staring right into his boyfriend's half-lidded eyes.

He knows this look.

“Haru. I want you. Here and now.” Akihiko begs against his lips, swallowing his breath.

How is he supposed to say no in this situation ? His brain is still drunk on lust and the words are enough to get him hard again.

He throws all caution to the wind and wraps his arms around Akihiko's neck as he moves away from the wall just enough to let the fingers exploring further down.

Akihiko fumbles on his back pocket to pull out a travel-size lube bottle (Haruki can't believe he actually walks around with it...) and proceeds to coat a large amount on the fingers resting on Haruki's back before tossing it on the ground. Then he presses the bassist against his body, hardness pressing together.

“Help me with it.” He whispers into Haruki's ear, breath hot like fire.

And Haruki is all but happy to comply to this. He pulls Akihiko's pants down enough to grant him access to all of his desires and one hand blindly reaches for his cock as his lips crash against his lover's.

Akihiko answers in kind, shushing his moans with his tongue as he pries Haruki's open for him.

It's not that easy of a task. They are both teasing each other's so much it's a whole mess of twitching hands and fingers. Even the kiss isn't a kiss anymore. It's more gasping into the other's mouth and biting lips until they're all red and swollen.

Eventually, when Akihiko finally considers Haruki is ready for it, he pulls his fingers out and grabs his hips to lift him up against the wall, pinning him with his body's weight. Haruki yelps and steady himself by grabbing Akihiko's shoulders.

Their eyes meet and Akihiko allows himself one last gentle kiss. Haruki hums into it until Akihiko's hips move to align his body for the next part and the head of his cock catches on his hole. Haruki's legs hook around Akihiko's waist and his nails dug into strong muscles as Akihiko pushes slowly inside him until their heads are standing on the same level.

There, when Haruki is all stretched up and is mewling in rapture, he stops for a short moment, looking into the hazel eyes with something close to relief.

“Feels good...” Akihiko confesses in a breathless whisper. And he doesn't bother to wait for a comment to starts moving, cutting short to any other word.

Akihiko's movements are lazy but he buries himself deep inside Haruki's inner walls, shattering all of his thoughts and sends the bassist into zero gravity.

If there is something Akihiko is very good at, it's managing to blow his mind no matter the situation. It can be pretty addicting for someone like Haruki, who's easily stressed out by barely anything. And curing all his worries with sex isn't so bad and it's actually healthier than smoking. It does cost a lot of condoms though. It's something they didn't bring along this time and he's slightly regretting it because the raw contact sets the game on a whole another level.

It's like catching fire with every thrust, the lack of separation bringing them closer than ever. It makes his whole body jolting when Akihiko bottoms out in a mad grunt and he can't help but bite on the man's neck like an animal.

And he's about to get lost in the moment when he suddenly hears the sound of voices becoming louder and louder by every second. His heart jumps in his ribcage and the fog in his brain dissipates a bit. But it's only to make him all aware of his body sensations and he catches himself moaning again.

Akihiko seems too lost on his own pleasure to notice and his thrusts are still deliciously slow paced, hitting his weak spot every time and making his toes curling up in an attempt to not give in.

Adrenalin rushes in his blood and although he knows he's on the verge of tumbling over the edge again, he's well aware of Akihiko's unmatched stamina.

He needs to take charge.

One of his hands trails down and slides around Akihiko's lower-back reaching for his moving ass. The way his muscles are contracting again and again makes Haruki want to grab a handful of them but he tries to focus enough to resist that urge. Not to mention Akihiko is close to make him give up and scream out his overwhelming satisfaction to the world with those skillful rolls of his hips.

But his fingers are finally finding the rim and Akihiko _howls_.

His whole body shivers as Haruki pushes his index in, rubbing carefully, and the way Akihiko his crumbling in place sets fire in his heart and seems to turn some old switch on.

This time, it's Akihiko's turn to sink his teeth into Haruki's shoulder, deep enough to leave an angry mark. Haruki gasps and two fingers curl inside Akihiko like a hook.

The whines he's letting out is a kind of sound Haruki never ever heard from him.

“Ha... Haru !”

The drummer increases his grip on his body at once and bangs it on the wall before he starts snapping his hips at an unforgivable pace, chasing after his orgasm.

It's Haruki's only chance and he takes it.

As Akihiko is desperatly pounding inside him, Haruki adds a third digit into him in a matching pace, sending the man to a fit of lewd, moaning cries he tries to muffle into his boyfriend's skin. It's driving Haruki insane enough to throw his heart on a rollercoaster slide.

Tension builts inside them until they're eventually coming together as Akihiko's rolls get sloppy and all of his muscles are spasming under the last effort.

But Haruki's skin is so covered in sweat that Akihiko fails to support him. His hands slip out of their hold and Haruki reacts by clutching arms and legs around him and launching all his weight into him with an awkward scream. The movement makes the taller man's lost his balance and his only reflex is to push Haruki back against the wall before his knees give up, bringing the other man down with him. Haruki hisses instantly at the burning sensation of the wall's rough stones scorching the skin of his back along the way and as soon as they hit the ground, he collapses against Akihiko's chest in a pained cry.

Haruki hears his boyfriend muttering a curse into his hair as he tries to catch his breath. Their bodies are tangled together in a weird hug, a result of their attempt to hold onto each other during their ridiculous fall.

But none of them dare to move.

Their chests are heaving in unison and Haruki can feel Akihiko's heart beating loudly against his own.

Hopefully, no one crossed their path and the voices vanished to give space to the sound of waves again. A miracle considering the noise they were making.

So, mission accomplished ? Kinda ?

Haruki can't believe they were both stupid enough to take the risk of getting caught for this. He suppresses an urge to laugh at his own boldness but still silently congratulate himself for achieving his goal.

But the sharp pain in his back is a nasty reminder of some collateral damages.

“Next time, we're getting a bed.” He complains in a growl. “And no bringing teenagers anymore...”

Akihiko bursts out laughing, breath tickling Haruki's ear.

“I'm fucking serious, you're way too addicted to the thrill and my back is in shreds ugh...”

Fingers slide on the damaged skin to massage it carefully, drawing small circles that make Haruki leaning further into Akihiko's warm embrace with a broken moan.

“Sorry, I overdid it a bit.”

 _But you were the one calling for it though_ , he thinks, recalling Haruki's bold gesture.

It was enough to fuck his brain off for good. He almost forgot his own name here.

_Not telling him that. Ne-ver._ That's too good of a weapon.

A trail of light kisses are dropped on Haruki's forehead and on his nose while a soft towel is drapped around his shoulders to hide the marks. Akihiko proceeds to clean the mess between them plus the one dripping from Haruki's inner tighs with his own towel. “Daily back massage for you until it's healed. As an apology.” He declares solemnly, lowering his head.

Haruki snorts out a laugh.

“If you were this desperate, why didn't you say it sooner ?”

“I thought I could bear with it. Guess I was wrong.”

“You beast.”

“Your fault. Go and try to tame me.”

Akihiko lets out a surprised cry as fingers pinch at his hip.

“Come on, let's go back before raising any suspicion.” Haruki says as he pushes on his arms to stand up, legs wobbling a bit. And he almost falls back on Akihiko's laps but the drummer's strongs arms pick him up under his shoulders just in time to support him.

“You alright ?”

A worried expression is stuck on Akihiko's face, green darkening despite the bright sunlight. And even though this look does reflect some of Akihiko's deep insecurities, Haruki can't help but feeling blessed by it. Dedication is something his boyfriend excels at and it's only one of many other sides he gets to see once in a while, only for himself to witness.

Haruki smiles warmly and flicks Akihiko's frown away, startling him.

“Don't worry, I'm not made of glass.” He says, cupping his face with both hands.

Akihiko hums and his eyes soften. He leans in to capture Haruki's lips in a mindblowing kiss, all gentleness and passion passing from one mouth to the other's and Haruki's legs threaten to give away again. They break away, foreheads still touching.

“Yeah. I know.”

Haruki drops one last peck on his lips.

“But still, you're a fucking beast.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

Akihiko wriggles his eyebrows and Haruki tries to not roll his eyes but eventually fails.

“You're a pain in the ass.”

“I am _your_ pain in the ass.”

“Lame.”

“I thought it was pretty brilliant.”

“Nothing is shining brighter than your dumbness.”

“Touché.”

Akihiko's phone rings and his smile turns into a grimace the moment he reads the name on the screen.

“Uh-oh. Seems like we won't be able to avoid some scolding this time.” He says in an annoyed sigh. “Ten missed calls from his majesty.”

Haruki stiffles a laugh and taps Akihiko's shoulder.

“Your turn to make something up, I did the job last time.”

Akihiko rolls his eyes.

“We could tell them we got attacked by some wild animal ?...”

Haruki's eyes linger on the marks he left all over Akihiko's body.

Oh yeah, one damn fierce animal indeed...

As if it would work. They can already hear Uenoyama scandalized speech from here.

Maybe they were both idiots after all. Two idiots in love who shared one braincell and not an ounce of self-preservation.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, remember to put on a good sunscreen while playing under the sun and to bring condoms on vacation lol
> 
> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
